


Squeeze Me Tighter

by NitroBarista



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa trigger happy havoc, trigger happy havoc - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Choking, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Porn, Praise Kink, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Slight Dub/Con, Somnophilia, Stretching, Trans Male Character, Trust, dubcon, praising, strangulation kink, trans ishimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroBarista/pseuds/NitroBarista
Summary: Mondo and Ishimaru try out a few new kinks in the bedroom after dark.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Squeeze Me Tighter

“Fuck that feels so good...” he murmured, voice a raspy, hoarse whisper caused by the hand squeezed tightly around his throat. The strong hand belonging to his partner, the one he entrusted with his safety, his life, really. The hand squeezed harder, making the boy see spots in his vision and nearly slip into unconsciousness before he was released just enough to breathe. The hand didn’t move. The grip was still tight, taunting, ever present. “Please.” He begged, hoarse, bright red eyes staring up longingly at his partner who simply seized his throat once more, the larger man’s free hand was currently working his large fingers in and out of the wetness that was Ishimaru’s core. Mondo’s fingers, just two of them, were more than enough to make him go absolutely insane. Ishimaru could feel every shift and bump of Mondo’s knuckles, the way he would twist and shift them deep inside of Ishimaru made the boy twitch and shake especially with the lack of oxygen going to his brain. 

Mondo smirked, pulling Ishimaru in closer so their lips were barely touching. He reveled in the gasps that were leaving the small man, the way his eyes glistened in the dim lighting of the room. Mondo absorbed every moment of it. The fragility of his lover’s throat beneath his fingers, how the skin was already bruising underneath his tight grip. Ishimaru was gorgeous, though that was an understatement. The black haired boy could hardly breathe, both his hands were gripped tight to the sheets below them, wrinkling the typically pristine fabric. He was trembling, which made Mondo grin a little more and twist his fingers inside of Ishimaru, feeling the wet walls tighten their grip. Mondo purred in response, forcing his tongue in between Ishimaru’s dry lips, stroking his tongue over his partner’s teeth, Ishimaru immediately closing his eyes and sucking at the muscle in response. The biker moved forward, using his weight to push the small boy down onto the mattress, forcing his fingers deeper into him and finally releasing the grip on his throat. 

Ishimaru was gorgeous. Sprawled helplessly on the mattress, sweating and panting, faint tear marks on his cheeks to match the bruises forming on the sides of his slim throat. His hair was plastered desperately to his forehead and his cheeks, his eyes half lidded from pleasure and lack of air, pale chest heaving. He was so small, Mondo thought, sitting upright but forcing Ishiamru to stay put, slowly retracting his fingers from their place inside of him, listening to the faint whine of complaint. Mondo’s thick fingers traced the lips of Ishimaru’s swollen entrance, feeling how wet and how needy the boy had become, watching his muscles flex and contract in need of release. The boy felt so empty without those fingers stretching out his small hole, each bump of a knuckle caressing his g-spot deep inside to make him shake. But he knew patience was key to pleasing his partner, no matter how badly it hurt to wait. His mind focused on every touch from the biker, the well-practiced way he slid his fingers in between Ishimaru’s folds, sliding up until they were against his clit. The touch jumped from gentle to aggressive, two fingertips rubbing small, frantic circles against the spot, and Ishimaru cried out and tightened his grip on the sheets. Mondo’s fingers moved so quickly, yet his face made no expression. Deadpan. Ishimaru wishes that was him, instead, he was shuddering and begging desperately like the little whore he knew he was. Underneath the shtick of a good, well-mannered young man, he was nothing but a deviant. 

“Daddy..” he whines, “please put it back in, I need it,” he pleaded, voice frail, his hips jolting into the strong touch of his partner. His lover. Mondo’s free hand shot to Ishimaru’s small, bony hips, forcing him down into the mattress to keep him still. The boy’s pleads were met with nothing. Mondo’s hand was removed from his core entirely, and two loud, harsh slaps rang out. One for each inner thigh, where the flesh was sensitive and oh so pale, now bright pink with matching hand prints. Ishimaru cried out from the pain, flinching and tightening his thighs together, but this only made Mondo more upset. In seconds both hands were tight around his ankles, and Ishimaru’s legs were being lifted high into the air, forcing him into a candlestick position. “Hey! Hey-“ he protested and squirmed, just to be met with a much harder slap on his ass. A slap that left his skin bright red and tingling, pricking tears into his eyes. Mondo’s deep purple glare was enough to shut him up. 

That same hand began to weasel in between those supple thighs, forcing them apart with ease. This way Ishimaru was on full display, his legs spread open, resting on each of Mondo’s broad shoulders. Mondo grinned down at his small little lover, reaching a hand forth to shove between Ishimaru’s parted lips. The boy immediately knew what to do, pressing that wet little tongue in between each finger, sucking on them to please his master. Mondo could only smirk, bowing his head to place a kiss to Ishimaru’s lower lips, speaking against them so he could feel each word. 

“You’re so well trained,” he purred, placing another few kisses gentle and far apart from one another. “Just for me,” he hummed, feeling Ishimaru’s thighs contract and attempt to draw Mondo in closer. “Just for daddy. So pretty. Look at you,” he removed his fingers from that small warm mouth, gripping his chin gently now instead to tilt his head up towards the light. The moonlight reflecting in those eyes, beautiful crimson, making Ishimaru blush brighter than ever before. Mondo smiled against his folds, tongue pressing forward to lap at the wetness left behind from earlier’s teasing. “You deserve to be rewarded for being so pretty.” He said, hand moving from his face to his chest, caressing the flesh. Fingers pressing hard on hickeys and bruises from the night and morning precious, making Ishimaru whine and tremble each time. Mondo looked equally beautiful between his thighs, Ishimaru thought, staring at the man before him. 

Half his face was buried in Ishimaru’s vagina, but those eyes. Bright. Narrow. Lustful and deep, his tongue working it’s magic against each little nook and cranny of his entrance, leaving Ishi a pile of desperate little sounds. Mondo was sweaty and huge, his frame nearly triple Ishimaru’s size, shoulders broader than a doorway. Muscles like no other that rippled with every movement of a hand, oh god those hands, they were huge. Ishimaru loved the feeling of them, the grip on his hips, the way his thumb was currently caressing a sensitive little nipple to make him squeal. Mondo’s licking was getting more intense as he studied the way Ishimaru was reacting, his fingers playing and pinching at each nipple now, tongue working against that pretty little clit, suckling for some time before dipping lower. He buried his face in his boyfriend, he didn’t mind that Ishimaru often forgot to shave, in fact he quite liked the gentle fuzz greeting him. His tongue however, delved further and much deeper inside of his partner, hearing a hiss of “oh fuck..” to encourage him. Mondo knew every time when Ishimaru was getting close. The way his thighs would attempt to tighten around his head and neck, the way his hips jolted forward to grind against his face, the panting and much louder moans from such a small person. God. Mondo was so hard just imagining this, even harder now that it was happening right before him- and that he was the cause. He didn’t let up. In fact, he doubled his efforts, forcing his fingers back between Ishimaru’s lips, feeling the boy helplessly drool around them as he got closer and closer to his climax. Mondo sucked gently and quickly at his partner, eating him out with the most skillful, pierced tongue in miles, until finally Ishimaru was clamped onto him tighter than a bear trap. Hands immediately shot into Mondo’s sweaty hair, gripping tight and pulling him in deeper to make sure Mondo was able to swallow every last bit of his cum, desperately grinding against his much larger boyfriend’s face to ride out his orgasm as much as humanely possible. God it felt so good. It felt so good to be so fucking bad, to do such terrible things with another person, especially one he cared so deeply for. 

Mondo indulged Ishimaru until the pleasure was far too much. Once the hall monitor came down from his high, he was crying, overstimulated and shaking like a leaf. But he wanted more. Mondo slowly eased him back into a laying position, his mood shifting in seconds from dominant to caring, moving forward on the bed to support himself above the raven haired one. He brought up a single large hand to caress Ishimaru’s flushed, soft cheek, cooing soft words of adoration to him to help bring him back down. “My good boy,” he said, voice soft and gentle, a side no one else would ever get to see. “Daddy’s little boy,” he said, “so good for me. So beautiful. Look at you.” He hummed, letting Ishimaru close his eyes and catch his breath, leaning into each and every one of Mondo’s touches. He was panting, and Mondo bowed his head to plant the sweetest of kisses against each bruise along his collarbones and his neck, all while murmuring words of praise in between. 

“Daddy..?” Ishimaru asked, voice hoarse, sleepy, and so very needy. His hands were still in Mondo’s hair, slipping clumsily to grip his shirt. “Daddy please,” he continued, parting those beautiful red eyes to beg. “I need you inside of me..” he whispered, making Mondo blush now, and laugh gently. 

“You’re barely awake.”  
“I don’t care..”  
“Baby-“  
“Please, please please fuck me,” he begged, the use of foul language further proving how badly he needed that dick inside of his small body. His legs were already spread wide for Mondo, the pale boy now lifting one to hook around his lovers’ hips and draw him back in.   
Ishimaru was already half asleep, Mondo thought, his fingers moving down to trace over the thigh resting against his hip. But god this moment was so perfect, and his erection wasn’t going away anytime soon... they talked about this a lot, the sleep sex, and Mondo couldn’t help himself. Especially not with how desperate Ishimaru sounded. 

In moments Mondo’s sleep shorts were at his knees, his large heavy cock in one hand, the other braced against the bed to keep him upright over Ishimaru. The Ultimate Moral Compass was so small, so much smaller than Mondo thought, and being above him like this just set that in stone. Mondo’s dick looked too big, big enough to break his boyfriend, which made it a part of the thrill. He knew Ishimaru could take it. He’s trained him to do this, patiently stretching with fingers and series of toys to get to this point. Below him was Ishimaru, pale skinned and beautiful, falling asleep. His legs were wide open, his wetness still extremely obvious, and Mondo couldn’t help himself. 

With caution, he lined up the head of his throbbing cock to Ishimaru’s entrance. He rubbed the head over the folds, gathering up his own saliva and Ishimaru’s slick, pushing forward to tease him. Ishimaru whimpered, and smiled, both actions done with long lashed eyes closed peacefully. Mondo grinned, suddenly very excited, and sank in. The head was a bit of a struggle, wide, but Ishimaru could take just about anything at this point. He went slowly, backing out until just the tip was inside before pushing in about an inch, and repeated this until they were pelvis to pelvis. Holy fuck it felt so good.   
It felt so good to be balls deep inside of your boyfriend, half asleep, whimpering and moaning helplessly as you set up a slow pace and fuck him into the mattress. Mondo was going crazy, feeling Ishimaru’s walls squeeze tight to keep him inside, heading him moan so sleepily and softly, admiring how peaceful he looked taking so much.   
Mondo backed out and thrust back in, setting up a slightly more furious pace. He couldn’t control himself, feeling jusr how perfectly their bodies melded together, the gentle slap of sweaty skin on skin, both of their grunts and moans filling the room. Mondo pounded harder into Ishimaru, who was beginning to wake back up, his hands reaching to claw at Mondo’s back, nails digging deep into the flesh as the pace continued to quicken.   
“Daddy...” he pleaded, and Mondo immediately seized Ishimaru’s precious little throat once more. He squeezed as he snapped his hips forward, pounding in harder and harder thrusts that shook the bed, banging it against the wall. He squeezed that little throat until Ishimaru couldn’t make anymore sounds than gasps, watching those red eyes fly open wide, staring at him as he fucked him senseless. Ishimaru knew the safe word, but this felt too fucking good to use it, nothing could stop this feeling. Ishimaru lost count of how many times he came like this, his hands meekly gripping Mondo’s thick, powerful wrists now, as he once again saw spots at the edges of his vision. Before he knew it, he was spinning, fading out quickly, but he could feel every thrust stretching him to his limit. He could feel Mondo cum deep inside of him, the sudden stillness of it all, the warmth of him inside, and the world went black. 

——

When he finally came to, he felt soft lips against his cheeks. Against his face, his neck, everywhere they could reach. The warmth and gentle hands of the one he trusts the most brushing his hair with his fingers, the gentle caresses joining with the kisses. He was clothed now, and felt clean. The bedding had been changed, once a white sheet, now a deep royal purple that was so soft to the touch. He felt groggy and could hardly open his eyes, but stirred in the grip of his boyfriend, immediately hearing the voice he yearned for. 

“There you are,” Mondo greeted, voice husky and exhausted, “my little prince.” He purred out, placing more kisses to Ishimaru’s forehead and cheeks, avoiding his lips for the time being. “My baby.” He said, holding him jusf a bit closer. Ishimaru nuzzled into the warmth that was Mondo’s massive chest, unable to form words himself, he squeaked in reply. Mondo smiled, laughing quietly as he held him a little more snugly. “How do you feel?” He asked, receiving a positive little squeak as a reply. Ishimaru felt sore, for one, but amazing. He knew his large boyfriend was fussing over making him faint, and made sure to put special care into cleaning him up so there would be no fear or discomfort. Ishimaru felt safe, tucking himself deeper into Mondo’s embrace. He trusted Mondo to keep him safe until the end of time, but was more than excited to try this out once again in the future.


End file.
